


Heat

by Chaawa



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Gags, Hair-pulling, I skip the foreplay since I have no idea how to write good foreplay, M/M, Mild SM, Personality Swap, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Uhhh I’m not so sure about that tag, Unprotected Sex, but not really, i don’t know how tags work, mild choking, very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaawa/pseuds/Chaawa
Summary: I’m bad with summaries so let’s say this is my attempt to get my OTP to do stuff if you know what I mean ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
Relationships: Opera Cake/Soufflé (Food Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt in writing R18 in English so....
> 
> Please make sure you are okay with all the tags mentioned above.

Opera Cake held his breath, feeling his lover hovering over him, leaving small kisses on his shoulders and back as he was slowly entered from behind. He wasn’t unprepared nor was this their first time, but the sensation never fails to be something a little too overwhelming.

Soufflé breathed out heavily from pleasure as he slid inside the smaller man. The heat and tightness, so wonderful, it takes more than a small amount of self-control for Soufflé not to forcefully take Opera Cake right then. Soufflé’s one hand gently grabbed on Opera Cake’s hip as the other press firmly on his chest, leaving trails of blossoming red marks on the back of the other man’s pale and seemingly so fragile neck. 

“Does it hurt?”

Opera Cake felt it moved a bit, experimentally, nudging towards a spot inside as he slowly shook his head. The tie wrapping around his parted lips prevented him from uttered even a single illegible word. It was agreed upon by both of them for the sake of assisting Opera Cake in controlling and protecting his voice.

Soufflé nuzzled his nose against his darling’s soft locks, taking in the sweet scent of mint from the shampoo they used earlier. With a soft hum in response, Soufflé got into motions. He would always start with slow but deep thrusts, making sure Opera Cake is well-accommodated, before his other self came out and get his dear completely ravished.

There was a slight burn, but nothing Opera Cake couldn’t handle. Being a relatively quiet man in addition to the gag, short but heavy breaths and hardly noticeable grunts were his only verbal indicators of the pleasure he felt. 

The sight of Opera Cake silently moving his neglected front side against the soft mattress did not went unnoticed by Soufflé. Usually, Soufflé would reach out and lend him a hand, but for some unknown reason, tonight, the view was oddly arousing.

Their hips move on par with eachother, erotic noises echo throughout the walls. Lost between the borders of dream and reality, a whisper was heard:

“Feeling good?”

A slight nod from Opera Cake was like a switch to Soufflé. Suddenly, there was a sting to Opera Cake’s scalp as his hair was tugged harshly, exposing his lean neck for the other man to sink in his teeth. Almost drawing blood, Soufflé withdrew, slowly licked on the mark, a strange gleam in the honey-colored orbs. He forced Opera Cake’s eyes, which were now filled with lust, astonishment and partly fear, to meet with his, as he growl:

“Then I guess it is my turn now.”

“Prepare yourself, baby. I'm going to wreck you hard~”

In mere seconds, Opera Cake was completely helpless under Soufflé’s control. The man above him picked up the speed and force, mercilessly pounding into him, charging onto every sensitive spot there was. Soufflé’s right hand stayed where it was, except its grasp on Opera’s hip was much stronger than before, that no wonder might leave a bruise later. His face was turned to the side, neck immobilized by a strong hand, partly choking him. The change in Soufflé’s demeanor was so sudden, maybe a bit too much, yet Opera Cake found himself burning with utmost pleasure, moans and groans wantonly spilled from his partly sealed lips, hips moving so as to get more of that sweet, sweet bliss. 

It was probably painful wherever Soufflé put his hands, but the line was far too blurry for Opera Cake to pinpoint what exactly was he feeling then.

Soufflé, at his lover’s vulgar expression, couldn’t help but smirk in satisfactory as he accelerated his motions. Making sure every thrust hit that one spot, the man leaned down, teeth playing on Opera Cake’s sensitive earlobe as he chuckled and murmured, voice sickeningly sweet:

“Honey, so tight...”

“I know you like it more when I use you like this, as oppose to the coward’s timid actions. Am I right?”

“I wonder if anyone else knew that their indifferent singer getting off from being handled so roughly. You actually have a masochistic streak, don’t you, my dear?”

The sight of Opera Cake’s blush darkens was such an eye candy as how his muffled moans were music to Soufflé’s ear. His devilish smirk deepens and had to stifle a laugh. The glare his lover sent his way, how adorable...

Never once ceased the rapid invasion, Soufflé focused on decorating Opera Cake’s pale skin as if his back was a clear canvas. Writhing under him and covered in reddish marks, Opera Cake truly became a work of art in the eyes of that one sadistic male.

Eventually, Soufflé felt his lover shuddering. Knowing Opera Cake would reach euphoria in no time, Soufflé immediately picked up the pace, completely ramming into the smaller man’s body. Each thrust was rough and precise, in addition to how his manhood had been furiously forced to rub against the smooth bedcover, quickly brought Opera Cake to climax. A loud moan escaped his throat as he trembled, riding out his orgasm, before he relax, completely limp under Soufflé body.

The grip his lover exerted on himself was a little to much for Soufflé to handle. It didn’t took long until he bit down on Opera Cake’s neck, pounding inside the exhausting man, mumbling a quick warning of “I’m coming, dear” just seconds from releasing everything inside his lover.

Soufflé fell upon the smaller man, struggling to catch his breath as he hastily undo the tie around Opera Cake’s mouth. His darling was such a sight, Soufflé thought, eyeing him. Chocolate orbs completely out of focus, chin dribbled with saliva, hair and forehead drenched with sweat, marks from intercourse dotted his pale skin here and there...

They stayed like that for a few moments, basking in the warm afterglow as well as eachother’s company.

Their breathing intertwined, ringing throughout the silent room, playing a strangely erotic symphony.

***

Soufflé’s dark side isn’t really the best when it comes to aftercare, but Opera Cake knows he is nevertheless trying.

Helping Opera Cake up into a sitting position and wrapping him in his arms, with a gruff voice, Soufflé awkwardly asked:

“Do you want to...do...anything?”

The amusement in Opera Cake’s eyes made him unable to hide his blush as he quickly averted his eyes, muttering something under his breath. 

There is a weird agreement of the Soufflé who pushes Opera Cake to orgasm would be the one to deal with the aftermath, so there they were.

Making sure Opera Cake could walk properly even with shaky legs, Soufflé gestured the smaller man to lean onto him for support as he walked them to the bathroom with the intention of filling the tub for a nice, warm, bubble bath for both.

It is a childish idea, he thought, but as long as Opera Cake is happy...

—END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it ehe


End file.
